


September Song

by WeekendWriter



Series: Pacific Drabbles [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autumn, Budding Love, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeekendWriter/pseuds/WeekendWriter
Summary: It’s one of the first truly brisk autumn afternoons. Raleigh’s laughing so hard he inhales a few stems, and Chuck looks years younger with the dimples cutting into his cheeks. It’s an easiness Raleigh hadn’t thought possible after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> You can all thank the wonderful Gothams_Only_Wolf for this lovely [prompt](https://weekend-writer.tumblr.com/post/158988903188/9-and-raleighchuck-or-if-youre-up-for-the) if you like it. Seriously, thanks for helping to kick a bit of my writer's block~

“There’s a leaf in your hair.”

Chuck throws Raleigh an exasperated glance in response, the kind he usually reserves for when Raleigh’s _really_ “being a right wanker”, so Raleigh just shakes his head. The leaf in question is riding the small waves of Chuck’s ginger-brown hair despite the kid’s near-constant movement. The color is almost lost in the strands, though Raleigh’s not kidding; there really is one stubborn leaf hanging on. 

Not like it bothers him. They’d been raking leaves all afternoon to tame the loose forest on Stacker’s front lawn because even years after the end of the war and the closure of the Breach, the former Marshall is still giving them orders. He had called both of them, citing his leg troubles in his stern Marshall voice, and despite the twinge of anticipated strain in his own shoulder, Raleigh had offered his services. He had been more than surprised to find Chuck already at the house, heaving the first bag over his still-broad shoulders. 

Raleigh knows he shouldn’t egg Chuck on, knows he’s going to get nothing but a punch to the sternum and a lecture from either Stacker or Herc, but he can’t help it; the kid’s just too much fun to rile up. “Seriously, there’s a leaf in your hair.”

Chuck pauses in the act of lifting the latest bag and glares his way again. “Mate, if this is another ginger joke, you’ve seriously lost your touch. Get some new material, ratbag.” 

As he straightens, the leaf in question falls from his locks, but the open bag gives Raleigh another idea. He sneaks behind Chuck, saying once again, “I’m not kidding, Chuck. There’s really a leaf-”

“One more time, ya wanker and-” Chuck stops short when he glances at the porch. Herc and Stacker’s disapproving faces stare back into their very souls. He heaves a long-suffering sigh and raises his eyes to the sky as if asking _anyone_ up there for patience. “Fine, fucker, where is it then?”

While Chuck’s eyes are averted, Raleigh grabs two fistfuls of leaves and dumps them unceremoniously on the kid’s head. Chuck’s eyes go wide but he’s instantly on the attack. The air is abruptly littered with leaves; once they both realize just how little ammo is left on the ground, the open bags are suddenly free game. 

It’s one of the first truly brisk autumn afternoons. Raleigh’s laughing so hard he inhales a few stems, and Chuck looks years younger with the dimples cutting into his cheeks. It’s an easiness Raleigh hadn’t thought possible after the war. Even though they still get too much enjoyment from antagonizing each other, they somehow manage to fall into this newfound playfulness that both will later deny. 

It’s the start Raleigh realizes he’s been looking for.

The realization buys Chuck more time to formulate a counterattack in which he stuffs a handful of leaves down the neck of Raleigh’s sweater.

 

From their chairs on the porch, Herc and Stacker watch on with a fondness that both will later deny, too. When Stacker catches Raleigh’s wistful expression, hopeful for the future, he thinks he recognizes the same expression in Herc’s eyes as he takes the older Hansen’s hand in his own.


End file.
